docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamb in a Jam/Transcript
clock ringing :yawning :off :goes off :Stuffy: Ohhhh. :Lambie: Oh! Today's the day! Gasps Yes! It is today! Doc! Doc! Time to get up! :Doc: Yawns Oh. Uh, good morning, Lambie. :Lambie: Actually, grrreat morning! Time to get up! Upitty-uppity-up! :Stuffy: Hmm...bravest...mightiest...spidery-est day. Aah! Spidery-est?! Aah! I'm up! I;m up! :Lambie: Doc, are you up-up-up? :Hallie: Lambie, you're as bouncy as a baboon beach ball this morning. Ha ha! What's gotten into you? :Chilly: Aaah-aah-aah! What's wrong? :Lambie: Nothing! It's the best day ever! :Stuffy: Is it dragon appreciation day again already? :Chilly: Is it allergy screening day? :Doc: I know what day it is. It's... :Doc and Lambie: "Take your toy to school" day! :Lambie: And guess who Doc's bringing to school today! :Hallie: Girl, we know it's you. It's all you talked about for the last week. :Lambie: Oh, I know. But I just can't wait to see where Doc goes every day! And best of all, I bet a get a cuddle from every single kid in Doc's class! Yay for classroom cuddles! :Doc: Well, you are totally cuddle-able. :Chilly: You do remember Doc said her classroom has a hamster, right? I do not like hamsters. :Doc: Chilly! Hamsters are cute and cuddly. :Lambie: Like me! :Chilly: You, I trust. Hamsters, not so much. :Doc: Okay, Lambie, let's get ready. :Lambie: I've been ready for this day my whole life! I pressed my tutu and fluffed my plush last night! :giggles :Stuffy: Lambie, you're going out there just a little toy, but you're coming back a lamb of the world! Don't be gone too long, okay? :Lambie: I'll be home before you even know I'm gone. :Doc: I'm ready. :Lambie: Me too! Oh! I just cannot wait for all those cuddles from all those kids! :Doc, Stuffy and Hallie: Bye! :Chilly: Be careful out there! :Doc: Morning, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Morning, Doc. You're ready early. :Doc: Someone was really excited to go to school. And...that someone was me. It's "take you toy to school" day. :Mr. McStuffins: Cool! Should be a good day then, 'cause I made you PB&J with lots of jelly, just the way you like it. :Doc: Thanks! :Squish :Lambie: Gasps Eww! :Mr. McStuffins: What was that? :Doc: Uh, what was what? :Mr. McStuffins: Huh. I thought I heard something. :Doc: Don't move! :Mr. McStuffins: Why? :Doc: Because...I'm gonna give you a hug. :Mr. McStuffins: Oh! :Doc: Okay, gotta get ready for school. :Lambie: Doc! I'm covered in purple goo! :Doc: Uh, dad, I think I forgot something upstairs. Be right back. :Stuffy: Lambie wasn't kidding--you were home before we knew you were gone. :Chilly: But where's Lambie? Gasps Did that class hamster get her? I knew it! :Doc: No. We never even left. There was kind of a little problem. :Lambie: I'd say a big problem! :Chilly: She's turned purple! :Doc: Lambie. :Lambie: I know, I know. It's time for a checkup. Just please make it quick so we don't miss any classroom cuddles. :Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Well, the good news is, this purple stuff isn't coming from you. My sandwich bag must have leaked grape jelly. :Hallie: Let me rustle up the big book of boo-boos. :Doc: Lambie, I'm afraid you've got a bad case of... Jam-on-Lamb-itosis. :Lambie: That sounds serious! You can fix it, right? I can't miss out on those cuddles! :Doc: Let me see what I can do. :Hallie: We'll get you better in two shakes of a Lambie's tail! :Doc: Wet wipes. :Hallie: Wet wipes. :Doc: More wet wipes? :Hallie: More wet wipes. :Doc: A couple more... :Hallie: Wet wipes? On it! :Lambie: It's a three-wet-wipe job? Oh, that's not good. :Doc: I'm sorry, Lambie. That jam's really soaked into your plush. I think my dad's gonna have to give you a really good cleaning. :Lambie: Okay. I love a good day at the spa. So we'll do it after school, right? :Doc: No. I'm sorry. I can't get you cleaned before school, and I can't take you to school like this. You'll...have to stay home today. :Lambie: Stay...home? But...I've been waiting for those cuddles for so long! :Doc: I know. But if you tried to cuddle anybody, you'd just spread grape jelly all over. :Lambie: Oh, Doc! Having to stay home doesn't feel good at all. :Doc: I know. And I know how bad you feel. I got a cold on the morning of my class trip to the pumpkin patch and had to stay home. I felt so bad about missing that trip. :Hallie: Oh, did she ever! But Doc's mom said she had to stay home so she wouldn't spread germs to everyone. :Lambie: Please, Doc! I really want to go! :Doc: I promise, I'll bring you next time. :Lambie: But next time is so far away! :Stuffy: Sorry, Lambie. I'd give you a cuddle, but--yeeech!--you're covered in jam! Not gonna do it. :Lambie: Gasps Now I can't even cuddle at all?! :Mr. McStuffins: Doc! Almost ready? :Doc: Yeah, dad. I have to clean my backpack and get going. :Stuffy: Sorry, Lambie. You know, I bet "take your toy to school" day isn't really that much fun. :Lambie: Sniffling R-Really? You think so? :Doc: I still need a toy to come with me today. Stuffy, it's your turn. :Stuffy: Whoo-hoo! I am goin' to school! :Lambie: I though you said going to school wouldn't be that much fun! :Stuffy: Oops. I forgot. :Lambie: This is a special weather report! There's been a snowstorm right outside the McStuffins' house! School is cancelled! :Stuffy: Ahem. :Lambie: Oh, um, did you hear the news, Doc? There's a snowstorm coming. :Chilly: A snowstorm? I'm gonna freeze! :Doc: Wow! That's a new one. Guys, it's not gonna snow. It's nowhere near winter. Lambie, are you trying to get me to stay home with you today? :Lambie: What? Uh, no. You kids go on. Have fun! Together. Without me. :Stuffy: Bye-bye! :Lambie: Whimpering I can't take it! Uhh! :Stuffy: Uh, Doc, we got a problem. Ew! :Doc: Oh, no! This is what I was worried about. Lambie, you jammed Stuffy. :Lambie: I'm sorry. I just wanted to go to school with you, Doc. :Doc: But now I can't take either of you to school with me today. :Stuffy: What?! I've been waiting for this day for weeks! Okay, I was only waiting for, like, a couple of minutes, but I still wanted to go! :Lambie: Oh, Stuffy. I'm really sorry for ruining your day. :Stuffy: Ehh, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. :Lambie: Doc, if I can't go with you, and Stuffy can't go, whose turn is it? :Doc: It's you, Chilly! :Chilly: Huh! :Doc: You're going to love my classroom. :Chilly: Well, if you say so, Doc. Just do not leave me alone with that class hamster. :Doc: I won't. I promise I'll take really good care of you. Guys, I'm sorry I can't take you with me today. But I'll ask my dad to give you a good cleaning while we're gone. You'll be good as new by the time we're back. :Hallie: See ya! :Chilly: Ooohoo! Wish me luck! :Mr. McStuffins: There. All cleaned up. What a day you've been through. If only you two could talk. :closes :Lambie: Look at us! Good as new. Sighs Well, it does feel nice to be clean. :Stuffy: Yeah, I guess. Lambie and Stuffy sigh :Hallie: Well! Don't you two look as tidy as tadpoles in tuxedos! Oh! You must be feeling all kinds of wonderful! :Lambie: I still wish we'd been able to go with Doc. :Hallie: I had a feeling you'd be feeling blue, so I brought something to cheer you up. Board games. Marbles. Arts and crafts. And best of all, a little t.l.c. That's "tender lovin' cuddles." :Stuffy and Lambie: Yay, cuddles! :Hallie: You'll see. Your day at home will go by before you know it. :Lambie ::♪ I'm feeling bad, I'm feeling blue ♪ :Hallie ::♪ If disappointment gets to you ♪ ::♪ We'll have some fun, there's lots that we can do ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Let the good times in ♪ ::♪ Let the good times in ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ We're building a fort and playing charades ♪ ::♪ Singing and marching in silly parades ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Everyone's laughing, look how the day has changed ♪ ::♪ Let the good times in ♪ ::♪ Let the good times in ♪ ::♪ Let the good times in ♪ :Stuffy: Hit it! Yes! :Lambie: Good shot, Stuffy! :Doc: Hi, guys. :Stuffy: Oh. Hi there, Doc. :Stuffy and Lambie: Doc! You're home! giggling :Lambie: Doc, we really missed you, but staying home turned out okay. Your dad cleaned us up, and then we played games. And Hallie gave us cuddles! :Stuffy: Hey, Doc. How'd Chilly like your classroom? :Chilly: Whoa-ho! Oh...what a day! I got a cuddle from every kid in class! And that hamster? Cute. Cutie-cute-cute! :Doc: So, Lambie, will you please be my guest at next month's "take you toy to school" day? :Lambie: Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, it's a date! I'll start planning now. I'll have to press my tutu and fluff my plush... But you know the most important thing? :Doc: What's that? :Lambie: Watch out for grape jam! :and Lambie giggling :Doc: Oh, Lambie! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts